


Little Bird

by GhostInTheBAU



Series: The Science of Creativity [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angel!Spencer, Fanart, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: This is a piece of artwork inspired by the Demon's Angel series by DarkJediQueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pain of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659988) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



This series circles around an epic romance between an angel and a demon....Denei and Nuriel....Aaron and Spencer. It's dark and twisty and violent at times, but the true story always comes back to the love between the Demon and his Little Bird. I highly recommend giving the series a read. It's amazing. Also, you'll probably see more art from me for this series at some point. It is one of my faves. If you've read any of my own stuff you may have noticed I have a thing for Spencer being an angel, either literally or figuratively lol. :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/38194979451/in/dateposted-public/)

You can find the entire series here: [Demon's Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/series/300333)


End file.
